


Hot Hand

by Dr_Crates



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Crates/pseuds/Dr_Crates
Relationships: Engineer/Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Hot Hand

_You don't think you've ever seen him this mad._

The Pyro didn't tend to think much at all, that's how it got here in the first place. Watching blankly at the Engineer stomping over piles of scrap, burnt wires and panels of beaten metal that sounded overwhelmingly loud when the man kicked them across the room in his steel toed boots and made his way quicker to grab at the creature who was near ready to make a run for it.

"Now what in the hell were ya thinking!?" he made the Pyro jump with it's hands to the sides of it's head, where one would expect a human's ears ougta be, spouting out whimpers.  
The engineer just sighed. He stepped back, looking down on the mass under his feet, and up at the kid in front of him, caught redhanded with a box of matches, it's face pointed blankly behind him and letting out only the slightest question when he grabbed it's arm and sat down on the nearest crate.  
"Apologies ain't gonna cut it no more, son! Ah'm sorry, but I've been gentle with ya for too long..."

Muted cries of surprise escaped the mask as it was swifly picked up and laid down across it's teammate's s lap. The Pyro couldn't see the man's face, but it could very well feel the metal grip on it's arm tighten, the other arm quickly leave it's back, the gentle voice that filled it with warm comfort say things it didn't fully understand the meaning of, as always;   
"It's about time I punished you right, the way your momma should've."   
The lingering pause, stretched tight until-

SMACK!

The Pyro cried out when the hand hit it's ass, bucking and kicking and unable to pull it's arms free from under the powerful, robotic grip before the Engineer landed another smack on it and rattled it's whole body in it's suit.  
It cried harder with every hit, stinging growing stronger and hotter without rest, it lowered it's head with every momentary pause and moaned and huffed after each hit filled it's body with heat, the kind that the suit couldn't keep out. the kind that it couldn't quite recognize on a good day, much less when it's brain was fogging up and the man above him had no plans on stopping, seemingly letting out some steam himself, deaf to the Pyro's cries turning higher pitched, louder, wetter, more pleasured as it gurgled in its mask and drool began seeping through it's filter while another smack made it hump onto the knee it was bent over, and another made it shiver and ache in anticipation for the next, and the next one pulled a loud and breathy moan out of it and sent a wave of pleasure through it's whole body and a warm stain at the crotch of it's suit.  
The sound snapped the Engineer out of it. That was surely no cry of pain he's used to hearing. He let go of the little creature, who caught itself, limp and shaking and sat heavy on the floor, before jolting up with a loud yelp off of it's aching ass.


End file.
